


It's over

by WieVergisstDuDieZeit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WieVergisstDuDieZeit/pseuds/WieVergisstDuDieZeit
Summary: A moment between Levi and Hanji after the war is won.German Fanfiction!





	It's over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This story ist written in german beause my english is to bad for a translation.  
> Hope some of you read this story anyway.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Freiheit schwebte in der Luft.

Levi saß auf der Treppe und lauschte den Geräuschen, die seine feiernden Kameraden mit großem Enthusiasmus von sich gaben. Als würden sie es gezielt darauf anlegen, betrunken zu werden, um ihren Sieg zu vergessen. Denn noch fühlte sich dieser Sieg nicht wie die Realität an, vielleicht würde er das niemals. Dennoch, sie waren frei. Seit einigen Stunden oder seit mittlerweile einem Tag? Es spielte keine Rolle.

Freiheit. Also warum wollte dieser Gedanke einfach nicht bei ihm ankommen?

Drinnen schepperte es, irgendetwas ging zu Bruch, anschließend wurde es für einige Sekunden still. Dann wurde gejubelt und gegrölt, die Scherben der Vergangenheit durch die Freude der Zukunft überschwemmt.

Levi rollte mit den Augen. Wahrscheinlich hinterließen die Soldaten ein Chaos, das man nach drei Tagen noch nicht beseitigt hatte.

„Da bist du ja!“

Hanji.

Er verzichtete darauf, sich zu ihr zu wenden, weil er wusste, sie war entweder gekommen, um ihn mit irgendetwas zu ärgern oder schlimmer, sie würde mit ihm reden, weil sie dasselbe komische Gefühl hatte wie er, weil ihre Situation frei und doch beschissen merkwürdig war und weil sie genau wusste, was in ihm vor sich ging und sie würde verdammt nochmal etwas sagen, was er nicht hören wollte. Oder nicht hören konnte, weil das Gefühl der Freiheit noch nicht bei ihm angekommen war und er keine Ahnung hatte, was passieren würde, wenn es das endlich tat.

Als er nicht auf ihre Anwesenheit regierte, stand die bald darauf neben ihm. Sie scharte mir ihren dreckigen Stiefeln auf den Stufen herum, wippte hin und her.

„Was?“, blaffte Levi schließlich.

Für Hanji war es eine Einladung, sich zu ihm zu setzten. Levi schielte ihr rüber, sah das kaum sichtbare sanfte Lächeln ihrer Mundwinkel, und sah wieder weg.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war nicht unangenehm, aber auch nicht angenehm. Sie sah ihn nicht an, machte keinen dummen Scherz oder redete Unsinn, was bedeutete, Levis letztere Vermutung war der Fall. Die Erkenntnis war bei Hanji angekommen. Ihr Auftrag erledigt. Wie sie sich wohl fühlte?

Was stellte es mit einem Menschen an, der plötzlich das erreichte, woraufhin er sein ganzes Leben lang hingearbeitet hatte?

Denn mit der Erreichung dieses Ziels, verlor der Mensch auch etwas. Und wog er sich doch einmal in dieser Sicherheit, hätte er die Kraft sie wieder zu verlassen, wenn es nötig wäre?

„Es ist vorbei“, sagte Hanji endlich. Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an, doch das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war nicht gewichen.

Levi bemerkte, dass ihre Augenklappe verrutscht war und überlegte, ob sie Tränen fortgewischt hatte. Er fragte nicht.

„Ja, es ist vorbei.“ Seine Stimme verriet nichts von dem Unsinn in seinem Inneren. Doch er wusste, dass sie es auch so verstand.

„Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, Levi. Es zu fühlen und zu wissen, das sind unterschiedliche Dinge.“

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“

Sie schaute ihn an. „Leicht.“

Er versuchte, dass merkwürdige Gefühl in seinem Brustkorb zu ignorieren, dass dieses Wort von ihr in ihm auslöste. Da waren noch zu viele Zweifel, sein Körper hatte zu lange in Alarmbereitschaft gelebt. Hanji war anders, er beneidete sie um diese Fähigkeit … welche auch immer das sein mochte.

„Hey Levi.“ Die Ernsthaftigkeit aus ihrer Stimme war Sorglosigkeit gewichen.

„Hm?“

„Ich habe mir vor langer Zeit etwas vorgenommen.“

„Oh nein.“

Sie stieß ihn leicht in die Seite. „Du musst erst zuhören! Also, vor langer Zeit habe ich mir etwas vorgenommen. Es ist etwas, das ich unbedingt tun wollte, wenn wir diesen Krieg gegen Marley – nun als ich es mir vorgenommen hatte, waren es noch die Titanen, die wir bekämpft haben, aber ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls haben wir den Krieg jetzt gewonnen und ich könnte es jetzt endlich hinter mich bringen!“

Er sah sie mit seinem kühlen Blick an, betrachtete sie prüfend. Seiner Meinung nach, klang sie mal wieder etwas zu euphorisch. Das konnte kein gutes Ende nehmen. „Und?“, fragte er skeptisch.

„Willst du wissen, worum es geht?“

„Nein.“

„Okay, also … Levi!“ Sie ihre Hände, die sie vor Aufregung zu Fäusten geballt hatte, wieder sinken. „Warum nicht?“

„Weil dein viel zu schneller Mund schon jetzt viel zu laut ist.“

„Ich muss dafür nicht sprechen“, versuchte sie es weiter.

Levi, der einfach nur mit ihr hier sitzen wollte und das sie die Klappe hielt, wandte sich erneut zu ihr, nicht in der Erwartung ihr Gesicht derart nah vor seinem zu finden. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, genau wie seine Lippen. Waren ihre Wangen gerötet? Geschah das nicht immer nur, wenn begeistert über irgendeinen wissenschaftlichen Unsinn redete?

Nein, Levi sah sie ganz deutlich. Eine dezente Röte, die sich beinahe bis zu ihrem Mund …

Er war nah.

Sie kam näher.

„Hanji …“

Er wich nicht zurück.

Sie küsste ihn. Es war eine leichte und feste Berührung zweier Lippen, die keine Ahnung hatten, was sie da anstellten. Beide angespannt, ihr Auge geschlossen, seine weit aufgerissen.

Und es war so, so … leicht.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, konnte Levi sie nur anstarren. Sie starrte zurück, dabei sah sie aus, als würde sie das was sie gerade getan hatte bereits analysieren, ohne es jedoch verstanden zu haben.

„Das war …“ Bevor sie den Satz beendete, verfiel sie in dieses sorglose und leicht verrückte lachen. Die Röte auf ihren Wangen noch nicht verschwunden, wollte sie sich wieder erheben. „Danke, dass ich es endlich tun durfte, Levi.“

Sie stütze sich mit beiden Händen vom Boden ab. Doch bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte, packte Levi sie bei den Haaren, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Es ist vorbei“, sagte er, seine Hand fuhr in ihren Nacken.

Und dann küsste er sie.

Levi küsste Hanji, denn sie waren endlich frei.


End file.
